Such a connector may be subject to problems of electrical breakdown with the electrical high voltage that it carries, and to problems of electrical insulation of its shielding, notably due to the traces of air contained in the conducting cables. Indeed, the air contained within the conducting electrical cable connected to the connector can pose serious electrical problems if it is transferred as far as the contact part of one of the parts of the connector and similarly as far as the shielding take-up of this part.